prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Star Color Pen
are the main collectable items that appear in Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. They are used to transform and perform attacks. A appears before those they deem worthy of the Pretty Cure powers if they emit a strong emotion. There are also 12 different pens known as the , that each represents a Star Princess of the 12 zodiac signs, with each pen holding a mysterious power. In episode 6, Aiwarn is seen to possess a , which is a Princess Star Color Pen was colored by darkness. Uses Transformation Star Color Pens When inserted into the Star Color Pendant, they can be used by the Pretty Cure to transform and use their attacks. In episode 7, it is shown that they can function like actual pens, as Hikaru uses hers to draw a design for Lala's rocket. Princess Star Color Pens When a Princess Star Color Pen is inserted into the Star Color Pendant, they can be used by Cure Star, Cure Milky, Cure Soleil, and Cure Selene to upgrade their attacks. They can also be used by Cure Cosmo for her Rainbow Splash attack. When inserted in the Twinkle Book, they can be used to revive a Star Princess or summon foods, drinks, and items for Fuwa. Dark Pens In episode 6, it is shown that Aiwarn possesses a black colored Princess Star Color Pen which she refers to as the Dark Pen, which allows her to summon a Nottoriga by using someone's imagination and they revert back to their original state once the pen is obtained by the Cure who is respective with it. Shiny Twinkle Pen In episode 31, after the 12 Princess Star Color Pens were gathered, they all flew up into the sky and their powers combined to form the Shiny Twinkle Pen, which then inserted itself into the Twinkle Book. After it did so, Fuwa suddenly transformed into a unicorn. In the next episode, the pen appeared once again after the Cures and Fuwa announced their desire to protect each other from Garuouga's attack. This, in turn, allows them to perform the attack Star Twinkle Imagination by inserting the pen into a golden ball that Fuwa held and changing the Cures' forms in the process. As toys When set into the Star Color Pendant toy, the Star Color Pens each unlock different voice samples. Used with the Twinkle Book, they unlock a message from the Cures or a new constellation. Appearance Every Star Color Pen has a similar base design. They resemble a white pen with a colored section on top representing its respective user or owner, with ornate detail and a winged star on top, with the star either dark or lighter in color than the base. A clear feather is attached to the top and filled with stars coming in pink, teal, blue, yellow, and purple. The Princess Star Color Pens are very similar in design but at the top, the feather is replaced with an image of the Star Princess it represents within a star, which is held in place by a zodiac symbol that the pen represents. The Shiny Twinkle Pen resembles the other versions, but its base color is pearl pink with a gold gem star at the middle. On top is a star with gold detail and a crown on top, with a hot pink heart at the middle that has a gold bow and heart on the corner. If possessed by Aiwarn, the pen darkens and the image of the Star Princess is removed. Types of Star Color Pens Transformation Star Color Pens Princess Star Color Pens Dark Pens Original Star Color Pens Trivia *Only the Princess Star Color Pen Capricorn has another version in the merchandise. *Cure Star and Hugtan are the only characters to have a Star Color Pen in the merchandise. *Fuwa is the only character to have more than one Star Color Pen in the merchandise. *Princess Star Color Pens Leo, Capricorn, Aries, and Taurus are the only pens to get corrupted thus far. *For Selene's Selene Arrow and its variations, she uses her Transformation Star Color Pen to draw the arrow. Gallery Category:Items Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Merchandise Category:Devices